


Wanted

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon finding one of his old posters, Eugene realizes that he is still "wanted"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Eugene was out walking when he saw a stray piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up, he chuckled. There before him was one of his old “wanted” posters, over which he had often lamented that they (as far as he knew) never got his nose right.

He’d come a long way since then. A chance escape into an (he thought) abandoned tower led him to Rapunzel, who just wanted to see the floating lights that were released every year on her birthday. Little did either of them know that she was the one for whom they were released! At first, he tried to pass himself off as the cocky thief that he was, but as they spent time together, they realized—

—they were falling in love.

Their bond was sorely tested when Rapunzel was dragged back to the tower. Eugene rushed to save her, only to be mortally wounded by “Mother” Gothel. After cutting her hair (over which he had often freaked out), sending Gothel to her death, he paid the ultimate sacrifice, dying in her arms, just to ensure her safety. But amazingly enough, Rapunzel’s tears, even with her short hair, brought him back to life!

The thought made him smile. He had gone from being a thief with a reward on his head to being the man who won Rapunzel’s heart. And when word got out that he had brought the Lost Princess home, it seemed the whole kingdom couldn’t hold back their thanks, giving him a hero’s welcome. And, of course, her parents couldn’t thank him enough!

Glancing down at his hand, his eyes fell upon the ring sitting there. The wedding had been a little more chaotic than they would have liked, but all in all, Eugene (and Rapunzel) wouldn’t have it any other way, even with the unintended adventure Maximus and Pascal had endured just to save their rings.

He chuckled again. Rapunzel was bold with her affection, surprising him every time with her kisses, but then again, perhaps that was one of the reasons he’d fallen for her. Slipping the poster into his vest pocket, he headed home, anxious to show her how much he loved and needed his (no longer lost) Princess!


End file.
